


An Ineffable Identity-Crisis

by lilolilyrae



Series: An Ineffable Romance [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Clubbing, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Human ideas about gender are weird. Especially to immortal non-human beings.





	An Ineffable Identity-Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a re-writing of my shortfic series '666 Ineffable Husbands'. I encourage you to read the re-writing here bc it's improved and better, but there are some one-shots I left out of the Ineffable Romance Series, in this case [Forgotten Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943725), which you might want to read before continuing with this - but you don't have to in order to understand any of the plot here :)

Crowley is sauntering into the bookshop- well, trying to at least, the hem of the demon's dress almost getting caught in the door so Crowley jumps, curses and hops out of the way.  
  
"'Ziraphale! Zira, you home?"   
  
Turning around, Crowley sees Aziraphale frozen in the corner, staring.  
  
"Zira?"  
  
The angel blinks, shakes himself out of it and goes to greet Crowley. The demon would have almost forgotten about it all, if Aziraphale hadn't kept that weird look throughout the evening... What's wrong with him? Does Crowley have a stain on the dress somewhere? No, definitely not, it'd automatically been miracled away. Maybe it's because the demon isn't wearing sunglasses? No, Crowley hasn't worn them around the angel for a while now... Ugh, looks like they'll just have to talk to each other. Crowley hates confrontations.  
  
"Angel? What'ryou looking at?"  
  
"I- Oh, I just- your dress, Crowley."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
The dress is one Crowley doesn't wear too often because it's long and impractical, but sure Aziraphale has seen it before...  
  
"What's with the dress?"   
  
  
  
  
~ Earlier that day ~  
  
Aziraphale is smiling at the phone screen. The little machine is laying, perhaps a little awkwardly, in his hands, but Aziraphale has gotten used to the technology lately- or at least parts of it. He may move slower than humanity or Crowley, but he does tend to catch up after a while. And while he despises most parts of the internet- so much chaos, wo much hate!- he has taken a particular liking to pet videos on instagram. They're lovely really!  
  
He would never get a pet himself, they're so short lived and they wouldn't go well with the bookshop- or central London for that matter- anyway, but looking at those videos is just delightful!  
  
When he told Crowley about the lovely videos, of course, the demon just face-palmed, groaned "What else..." and took out his own iPhone to leave confusing replies with several subreddits to let off some steam.  
  
Aziraphale himself only has the one twitter account- Zira.fell if you must know, as other variations of his human-ish name appeared to already have been taken- and it is a public account, first because he didn't know how to change it and didn't think he was ever going to use it- now because he actually considers it delightful to share pictures of his books and sometimes Crowley on the account.   
  
  
  
Now, scrolling through the tag 'tuxedo cat', Aziraphale sees a particularly cute little kitten and clicks onto the account to see whether there are more videos- he never subscribes, again with the fear of witnessing the shortlivedness of the animal- but he does scroll through some accounts for hours at a time.  
  
On the account, he sees amongst a few other pictures of the cat silly little photographs of who is presumably the cats owner, a young person with bright pink hair-   
  
Clicking on one of the pictures to get a closer look, Aziraphale is faced with not just a picture, but also a text together with loads of emojis. Crowley had told Aziraphale a while ago what those little images could mean in certain context, and Aziraphale had been horrified, his happiness about the return of the hieroglyphs forgotten- Crowley had been quick to reassure him that the emoticons are also used in the intended way or to convey emptions by a lot of people.  
  
Aziraphale looks through the text, and soon notices that it is spicked with a lot of words he understands even less than the emoticons. It doesn't seem to be the 'youth-slang' Crowley likes to annoy him with, though... No, this seems serious, almost medical... He looks the words through and types them into the Google.  
  
  
  
What Aziraphale finds surprises him.   
  
Not so much the variety of human gender- he's lived for thousands of years after all and seen a lot more than the common 'binary' genders in modern western society.   
  
No, what surprises him is how much some of these things seem to apply for Crowley.  
  
He's never really thought about gender as an issue for either of them before- Angels just all go by he/him, even if they inhabit more female-looki

ng bodies in human terms (they are still sexless, after all, unless making the effort- and he doesn't think anyone but him ever bothered to), it's not like they need a gender, they just all stick to the one to make matters easier and to distinguish themselves from Her... There's no self expression in heaven, or choices, anyway.  
  
But he knows some of the demons do it differently. There are female demons, and at least Lord Beezlebub goes by they/them, from what Aziraphale understands. How has he never thought about how Crowley might feel before now? He hopes he never offended the demon by calling him his dear boy, or introducing him to others with male pronouns...   
  
He really ought to talk to Crowley about this to avoid future mistakes. Aziraphale just hours the other won't be all too mad at him...  
  
  
  
~ present ~  
  
"... And so I realised with how you present your gender, it might be more accurate to define yourself as nonbinary or genderfluid- if you feel that way of course, I know men can also wear dresses if they so choose, and you have never been one to stick to societal norms, I just wanted to make sure that I don't use the wrong pronouns for you and-"  
  
"Waitwaitwait, hold up, angel. Pronouns? What pronouns? S not like I use pronouns for myself- how self absorbed do you think I am, talking bout me in third person? What?"   
  
"No no no, Crowley, my dear- my dear, that is not what this is about at all! Do you know which gender you identify with? I don't particularly identify with any, myself, but I am quite alright being seen as a human male..."  
  
"Oh. Uh. I dunno. I mean, it changes I guess? Figured it's cause I'm a demon and don't fit in with the human stuff. And I just dress any way I want to, doesn't have to fit to what the humans would call my gender right then... I mean, I'd say. I think. I'm a man right now? I still like the dress." he looks almost defiant.  
  
"So you are genderfluid? Sorry, I didn't want to assume, I'm just not certain you knew of the term-"  
  
"Uh. Heard of it, I guess? Never really thought about it. Uh. Um. Ngk. Imma go do some research"   
  
Off he goes, stumbling into the direction of the door, almost falling over the dress again, the freezing, remembering something, leaning over to kiss Aziraphale on the cheek and stumbling out of the shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the next day Crowley saunters into the bookshops in skinny jeans and shirt, long hair falling into their face and their facial structure seeming more feminine than ever.  
  
Aziraphale smiles. Crowley has never changed much about their appearance except for their hair, unless for a temptation. It's good to see them doing something for themselves.  
  
"So... Are you a girl right now, Crowley?"   
  
Crowley grins. "Naw" they say. "Neither, I guess. Just fucking around, unnerving the humans, you know..." but they radiate happiness, and Aziraphale quickly snatches a picture of their smile with his phone.

Aziraphale thinks about attending this year's Pride Parade.  
  
Despite of course knowing of the existence of the event, he had never really considered going there with Crowley before. He never thought of them as gay- mostly because he hadn't thought of it at all, them bring angel and demon was a lot more important than defining them by human terms- and if he had thought about it, he would have most likely dismissed them as not fitting into the category of two human males, despite their bodies.  
  
No, Aziraphale is not considering going to pride because the two of them might be gay. Knows they are not quite that, knows it now more than ever. But he will go with Crowley because the demon clearly fits in with the lgbt crowd, and he thinks it might be good for them to be in such an accepting environment...   
  
  
  
"London Pride is next week" Aziraphale cautiously starts a conversation at dinner.  
  
"Yeah?" Crowley looks up from where they had attempted to pick only the onions out of their stew. Not because they wouldn't like the other things, they just don't feel like eating all too much right now and want to fuck with the restaurant employees by eating a different part of the same dish every time they're here.  
  
"Well, I thought we might perhaps go there"  
  
Aziraphale looks nervous. Why does Aziraphale look nervous? Oh.  
  
"Uh. Um. Sure?" if it makes Aziraphale happy, why not? Crowley doesn't quite know what they feel about going other than that. They've never actually been to one of these events themselves- around them, sure, tempting people into having sex with each other, or making sure the protesters around have unfortunate accidents. Not in the past decade, of course, they had been too busy with the antichrist business, and then Aziraphale... And even before, they never went as themselves, as truly and authentically part of the crowd- well, sure looks like that's about to change.   
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Aziraphale very carefully and strategically, picks out his outfit to fit in with what other men his age wear at those events. He googles the symbolism of certain things and decides on a light brown shirt, rainbow bowtie, black and white suspenders to show his allyship and a few buttons saying "he/him", "love is love" and "ally".  
  
He considered getting something with the agender flag, but given that he doesn't really feel all that connected to it, he opted against it. Pride is not about forcing yourself into any categories just by blindly following definitions by other people, but about truly being yourself, after all. And Aziraphale still mostly want to go there in support of Crowley- thus the allyship, despite perhaps being some sort of queer too, himself, in human terms.  
  
  
  
"Would you like to just watch, when we go there, or walk with the parade?" Aziraphale asks Crowley one morning.  
  
"Huh? Wait, for pride? Are we allowed to do that?"   
  
"Sure, dearest- there are groups, but everyone who likes can join them"  
  
"Huh. Well, you know I love being the centre of attention" Crowley says, throwing his hair over his shoulder and wiggling his eyebrows at Aziraphale, who laughs and leans in for a kiss.  
  
  
  
Later that day, Crowley finds Aziraphale at his desk, carefully painting a sign: 'I love my genderfluid partner <3' says one side, and the other one 'love trumps hate'.  
  
Crowley, shaking his hair out of his eyes and leaning over Aziraphale to assess the paintjob, says that he particularly likes the backside of the sign for the political jab, but Aziraphale knows he likes the other side just as much if not more.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Crowley decides early on that they will just try to look as hot as possible, and they don't actually start piecing together their outfit until the day before the event- they know that they look hot in just about anything, after all.   
  
Then, however, they panic.   
  
What are they going to wear?! Throwing around clothes they miracled up and twirling around looking at the chaos, Crowley feels lost, thoughts spiraling. There are so many options- and what if they pick something that doesn't fit to the gender they'

ll feel like tomorrow? No, wait, they don't care about gender roles and just wear whatever they want whenever, anyway. Why are they even worrying about this again?! Right. They need help. Pity the only one they can ask is not known to be a particular modern fashion icon. Anyway.   
  
"Aziraphaaale!" Crowley calls upon entering the bookshop, pile of clothes thrown over their arm, barely squishing through the door. They could have miracled the clothes to already be inside, of course, or just miracled them away and miracled up new ones, but the thought never occurred to their panicked mind.  
  
"Crowley, dearest, what is i- oh. Alright, oh well, my dear, why don't you go ahead and I'll be with you in just a minute?"  
  
Crowley nods demurely, and dumps the clothes onto the sofa with a relieved sigh, slumping onto them themselves while Aziraphale closes up the shop.  
  
  
  
"Alright, dearest, what is the matter?"  
  
"I have nothing to wear!"  
  
Aziraphale almost laughs, but stops himself, knowing it would only hurt Crowley. The demon makes quite a picture- sprawled on top of more clothes than Aziraphale owns, all mesh or velvet or glitter and probably designer, if not designed by Crowley themselves, hair in disarray and only held out of their face by their pushed up sunglasses.  
  
"Alright, dearest" Aziraphale kneels in front of Crowley, gently placing a hand on top of their knee. "I assume this is about tomorrow?"   
  
Crowley nods, head drooping. Aziraphale pats his knee. "Come on, I am sure we can figure something out. Did you have any specific idea-"  
  
"That's the problem, I have too many!"   
  
Aziraphale can't bite back a chuckle this time, and with another pat, he gets up and starts looking through the clothes.  
  
"Now, I think a lot of those are quite similar, so how about we sort through them and you pick out your favorite of each pile? Oh, I like this one!" he holds up a mesh top with a snake on the front. "very you, my lovely demon- and for pride you wouldn't even have to wear anything underneath it for it to not be indecent-"  
  
"As if I ever care about indecent" Crowley grumbles, but they snatch the shirt from Aziraphale's hands, vanishing the rest of the mesh and see-through clothes.  
  
  
  
After a while, Crowley has their outfit more or less ready, and snuggles into Aziraphale's side on the couch, exhausted.   
  
" 'n what are you wearing?" they mumble.  
  
Aziraphale gets the clothes he picked out and lays them out for Crowley to look at. Crowley nods slowly. "Suits you" they decide. "I like to buttons."  
  
"We can get you some as well!" Aziraphale says, excitedly, and Crowley completes their outfits with buttons on his velvet cape saying 'they/them', 'he/him', 'she/her', 'gay af', 'fabulous' and a copy of Aziraphale’s 'love is love'.  
  
  
  
~~~

On the day of the parade, they go out almost an hour early, and Aziraphale is thrilled to see so many people in colourful attire already out and about. The atmosphere of the event is even better than expected- he's been at such event before, in support of some of his human friends, but that lays decades in the past now. The parades he attended then were more protest than party, and while part of that still shines through in the signs and the chants, he never would have fathomed the big party it all evolved into...  
  
Aziraphale turns around to Crowley to ask whether the demon agrees-  
  
  
  
Crowley just stares, and can't seem to stop.  
  
Of course they knew of these events, and did a little research lately to define their own gender- but this?! Maybe the last time they have been around a pride parade is more recent than Aziraphale's, but still over a decade, and even then Crowley had been more preoccupied with tempting people than with actually looking around.   
  
Now they do look.   
  
There are so many things to see! So many people to feel connected to!   
  
They even see nonbinary, and, oh, a genderqueer flag in the crowd- tears prick at their eyes.  
  
Aziraphale tightly holds their hand, and Crowley gladly holds on.  
  
  
  
After a while, and with watching the beginning of the parade from the side, they grow more comfortable.  
  
There are groups of Drag Queens, gays and lesbians and trans people and everyone one in between- and 'dykes on bikes', a group Crowley particularly likes. They'd probably try to join someone on a motorbike if Aziraphale hadn't been there with them.  
  
  
  
They do join the parade between a group of what are mostly teen lgbt+ activists and a small orchestra- Aziraphale strictly refused to follow the car blaring loud club music, so this is their compromise.   
  
Aziraphale asks one of the teens to take a picture of the two of them on his camera phone, as well as one of his sign for his instagram. Crowley snorts "You're stealing my position of attention whore here!"   
  
Aziraphale laughs, and he takes many pictures of Crowley, too, the demon sauntering along with the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a while, it starts raining a little. Aziraphale considers miracling it away, but it's still warm, and the rain might actually do some good, cooling the people walking in the parade down a little. He does, however, miracle up an umbrella to at least shield Crowley and their intricate make-up from the water.  
  
And in the end, the rain only lasts a few minutes, anyway.   
  
  
  
They pass by a group of people with 'free hugs' signs, and Crowley hugs every single one of them- "It'ss temptation, angel, my hotnesss is gonna corrupt them!" they hiss at their angel only for them to hear, covering Aziraphale's silly smile with their hand. Aziraphale licks their palm. Crowley squeaks.  
  
Before they can say anything else, though, they are both suddenly buried in a cloud of glitter- Crowley squeaks even more, then coughs when some of the particles end up in their mouth.  
  
"Ugh, really?!" It's not that they don't like glitter. It's a wonderful invention, one of their own, in fact, and designed to inconvenience all humans by sticking in places it shouldn't stick to and keep showing up after months of being covered in it. Now Aziraphale is covered in it... O-oh, Crowley is gonna get in troublewhen Aziraphale finds out that it's their fault the angel now has plastic or metal or whatever stuck to his scalp. And what if it sticks to their wings, too? Would be an all too fitting for an invention of them to do.  
  
Crowley once again doesn't consider the fact that they could both miracle the glitter away once it gets annoying. And even so, they needn't have worried.  
  
'Oh look, this is marvelous! All the light, all the colours!"  
  
They see Aziraphale smiling brightly through the glitter, and Crowley can't help it- they're beaming at him, grinning so hard it almost hurts, and when Aziraphale turns to look at them, they kiss him on the mouth, right there in front of everyone. 

  
"Angel, how do you feel about going out to tonight?"   
  
Crowley asks, sprawled on the couch with her feet in the air, head on her hands as she squints in Aziraphale's direction, who is standing in front of a bookshelf, putting the no doubt first edition of Oscar Wilde back into its place before turning to Crowley.  
  
"Sure, dearest- the Ritz as usual, or did you have something specific in mind?"   
  
Crowley squirms, stroking a hand through her hair in a nervous gesture. It's short and spikey today, suiting her rather butch demeanor, and she'll no doubt have to fix it to stand up properly again once she notices what she did to it in her nervousness.  
  
"I was actually thinking we could do something else for a change- go out dancing, clubbing, I mean"  
  
Aziraphale blinks. Of course he doesn't want to disappoint his demon, but... "Oh I don't know, the only dance I ever learned is the Gavotte, you see, and it sadly went out of style ages ago..."   
  
Crowley snorts. "The gavotte, how could I forget. Snogged many girls 'learning' that, did you?" she does air quotes around the word 'learning'.   
  
Aziraphale splutters. "I did not pretend to be in need of dance lessons in order to have amorous-"  
  
Crowley laughs out loud, and Aziraphale shakes his head at him.   
  
"You vile demon, always taunting me. Well, I will still have you know that I did not 'snogg many girls' dancing the gavotte, I merely, in the proper way of the dance, chastely kissed adult men who were also practicing the gavotte, as I learned the dance at a discreet gentleman's club."  
  
Crowley just laughs even harder.  
  
"Honestly, angel? Oh man, no wonder you've been wanting to go to pride and stuff, you've always been queer a.f., haven't you?" she isn't self conscious about Aziraphale possibly not liking her in her female form- Crowley knows Aziraphale even loves her when she's a snake, so there's that. She also knows the reason Aziraphale went to that club is more likely him always having a heart for minorities: always rooting for the underdog, that angel.  
  
"Well, anyway, you did learn one dance, I bet you can learn another?"  
  
Aziraphale still looks uncomfortable. "Well, but these 'clubs' are not for learning to dance, are they?" Not that he's ever been to one in recent times, but he has watched a few movies with Crowley on the television, and whenever characters went to a club, they already seemed to know what they were doing.  
  
"Uh, well- Wait a minute"  
  
Crowley gets gus record player running and gets a CD from the Bentley- it's a Beyoncé CD, and half the songs are even still from the same interpret, the other half having turned into Best Of Queen music by the car.   
  
Then he takes Aziraphale by the hands, grinning slyly.   
  
Aziraphale sighs, a little exasperated, but lets Crowley draws him away from the shelves and into the middle of the room, piles of books on their 'dancefloor' miracled away onto desk and couch.  
  
Crowley shifts his right and left shoulder back and forth in turn, moving Aziraphale's arms to get him to do the same. Aziraphale giggles. What was that old saying- angels don't dance, and demons don't dance well? But he doesn't care, and he knows Crowley doesn't care either, or probably doesn't even notice her own lack of skills but wouldn't care if she did...   
  
They wrap their arms around each other as they sway to the music of 'all the single ladies'. It should be awkward, but it's the two of them, so it's not, and they are content to keep swaying. And as neither of them is a single lady, they don't need to raise their hands at those lyrics, either.  
  
  
  
"Alright, I will go out dancing with you" Aziraphale says as the song ends, taking a step back. "But I am afraid you will have to help me dress, I have no idea what is suitable for such an occasion in this decade..."   
  
Crowley grins, delighted, and pulls Aziraphale close. "Oh, I'm sure we'll find something for you, angel..." 

~~~

Crowley and Aziraphale have decided to go clubbing tonight. Well, really Crowley decided, and Aziraphale begrudgingly agreed...  
  
Crowley loves the gay scene of this century. That's why tonight, she drags Aziraphale to Soho, walking through the streets still busy for this hour, heading to the club G-A-Y. She's never been there before, either, but she's heard about the club and done a few temptations in Soho at night in the past, and the humans seem to enjoy going out there.  
  
As its name implies, G-A-Y is a gay club, but if anyone tries to give them shit for being a seemingly straight couple, Crowley fully plans to hiss at them and make them learn the definitions of bisexual, pansexual, genderfluid and trans, or else, and if that's not enough maybe punch someone in the face. She loves the internet for teaching her all the definitions in the first place.  
  
  
  
Taking Aziraphale's hand, Crowley grins at the angel by her side. Aziraphale is wearing a very modern outfit by his own standards, black trousers and a dark blue v-neck t-shirt, with a little snake stitched to the breast pocket. Crowley picked out the trousers, and Aziraphale insisted on the shirt. It made the demon blush.  
  
Now, Aziraphale gladly entwined their fingers and looks back at Crowley.  
  
Crowley's clothes are pretty much see-through almost everywhere, but because she chose to be almost flat-chested this evening, it apparently isn't all too inappropriate to the humans. Aziraphale is a little confused, but doesn't care as long as his demon is happy.  
  
  
  
Once they get in- Crowley paying for both of them, and Aziraphale has no idea where Crowley gets the money from when she doesn't miracle it into existence- Crowley drags Aziraphale to the bar.   
  
"Look, angel, they've got your favourite!"   
  
"Little umbrellas!" Aziraphale is delighted. "Thank you, dearest!"   
  
"Don't thank me, thank the bartender!"   
  
Once they both have their drinks- Aziraphale a Blue Hawaii and Crowley a Sex on the Beach, 'but with more vodka than juice, okay?!' - Crowley takes Aziraphale's free hand, and together they make their way through the people already squished together on the dancefloor.   
  
  
  
The club has a little terrace outdoors where people are drinking and smoking cigarettes, and Aziraphale is glad to escape from the chaos inside for a minute, it always takes him a call while to get acclimated to a new environment, and this is all a bit much. He's sure he'll get used to it in a minute, but for now he's happy to watch.  
  
Crowley frowns at the smokers. She doesn't like the smell of smoke since the bookshop burned down. But her Angel is right next to her, so it's okay.  
  
Aziraphale smiles softly at Crowley, and they share a chaste kiss in a corner of the terrace, surrounded by darkness and humanity and love.  
  
  
  
Soon after, Crowley disappears onto the dancefloor: "You okay there for a minute, angel?"  
  
"Sure, Crowley, dearest, do go ahead" Aziraphale still chooses to stay behind for now, watching the demon saunter inside.   
  
  
  
Crowley is dancing chaotically, wildly, nearly knocking out the guy next to her with her elbow, no control over her body at all- to Aziraphale, she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He suddenly wants nothing more than to be close to her- the room filled with noise and people doesn't seem so frightening anymore, either, not with Crowley in the middle of it.  
  
Smiling, Aziraphale takes a last sip from the sweet cocktail with the nifty little umbrella, puts it down on the rack and moves to join her.  
  
  
  
Crowley frowns as she feels a hand touching her side and she looks down, ready to glare whoever dares to invite her space into oblivion, but her eyes light up when she sees her Angel swaying in front of her.  
  
"Hey, told you you could dance!" she takes him by the hands, more or less rhythmically swaying back and forth before attempting a twirl. Aziraphale laughs as Crowley spins him around, holding onto her shoulder before he can fall. Grinning, Crowley pulls him close.  
  
It was a good idea to change up our routine, after all, Aziraphale thinks. They can always go back to the Ritz another day- and maybe they'll go clubbing again after that. 

For now, they are swaying on the dancefloor, surrounded by humans yet together in their own little world of love.

A slower song starts, still loud and a beat vibrating through their bones. Thrown off-kilter a little, Aziraphale stops dancing, sees the people around them change their movements, too, most ending up in pairs of two, and-

Crowley draws him close, one leg in-between his and her arms wrapping around him, echoing the movements of the people Aziraphale had been watching. Now, he only has eyes for the demon. Their faces are very close…

Leaning in to close the last distance, Aziraphale presses his lips to Crowley’s. The demon responds enthusiastically, opening her mouth and slipping her long, talented serpent’s tongue into Aziraphale’s mouth. The angel shudders, wrapping his arms around her, sucking on her bottom lip. Crowley groans, bites on Azirphale’s lip in turn, making the angel squirm before breaking the kiss.

“Want to get out of here?” Crowley hisses into his ear, just loud enough to be heard over the music.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know! If you want to continue reading, the next part in the 666 series would be   
[ Change of Pace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163808), or if you leave a comment I'll let you know when I update here! :)


End file.
